


and the stars make love to the universe

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: i blame all the sexy songs for this [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: 'This is the time to be greedy, after all. Far from civilisation and with only the cicadas and the whole of the cosmos as witnesses, Junmyeon wants to be selfish, ravenous too.'
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: i blame all the sexy songs for this [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955530
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	and the stars make love to the universe

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from the song Empire by Shakira

The stars are reflected in Junmyeon’s eyes as Yifan looks down at him. He has his elbows on either side of Junmyeon’s head and Junmyeon’s hands have slipped under his shirt, his warm hands mapping the skin, making Yifan shiver. They have been kissing each other, lazily, softly under the stars. The summer night is alive with cicadas and the occasional owl hooting. The breeze is gentle, caressing their heated skin.

They were just talking—Junmyeon about his impending enlistment and Yifan about the drama he has to return to shoot (why did he agree to do a sixty-episodes drama again?). Then their backs were hurting from sitting up for so long, so they spread the blanket and laid down on it and the view over their head took their breath away. 

_ Junmyeon tangles his limbs with Yifan’s and throws an arm around Yifan’s waist before putting his head on Yifan’s chest. Yifan winds his hand around, offering his arm as a cushion as he cards his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair. The expanse of the blue and black night over their head takes both of their breaths away. The stars, this far from Los Angeles, are clear to see and are twinkling at their best, as if this is the penultimate show they will give, so they cover the sky like crushed diamonds embroidered on the lushest velvet. _

_ There is something humbling to be on the ground and gazing into what is simply a part of the massive universe they live in. Junmyeon says, “We’re looking at things that have probably died a long time ago, aren’t we?” _

_ Yifan smiles, “We are. We’re so mere in front of these things, aren’t we?” _

_ Junmyeon chuckles softly, “Yes. And that is why I’m glad we did this, Fan. We’re so small, so temporary, I rather take these moments with you than anything else.” He feels his throat clogging up, with the longing, the love he feels for the man beside him. He tilts his head back and smiles, his heart thudding slightly as he looks into Yifan’s eyes that are as clear as day, reflecting just the mess of emotions he feels.  _

_ Yifan shifts a little and Junmyeon turns on his back, eagerly looking at Yifan for a response, which the other will give. And he gives it by cupping Junmyeon’s face and brushing his lips tenderly against the latter’s. He whispers against Junmyeon’s lip, now trembling a little, “Me too, Myeon.” He dips his head and presses his face into Junmyeon’s neck. “Thank you.” _

_ Yifan feels Junmyeon’s arms wrapping around his back, rubbing in soothing circles. Junmyeon presses his face into Yifan’s shoulder and murmurs, “No, thank you.” _

It was just a kiss to muffle the words they couldn’t say. Yifan couldn’t say it without his voice catching and neither could Junmyeon. So, when Yifan leaned in for the kiss, Junmyeon smiled, letting those perpetually cracked lips take his breath away. But right now, as they break for air, Junmyeon notes Yifan’s lips look soft, well-kissed and his own tingles very nicely. He pulls one hand out from underneath Yifan’s shirt and cups his neck—he wants  _ more _ .

This is the time to be greedy, after all. Far from civilisation and with only the cicadas and the whole of the cosmos as witnesses, Junmyeon wants to be selfish, ravenous too. So, he bites down on Yifan’s lower lip, sucking on it. But he doesn’t stop as he slips his tongue inside, and Yifan responds back, tilting his head and grabbing his hair, tightening his hold, pulling, exposing Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon gasps when his own lips get bitten and Yifan follows the bite with more down his neck, on the base of his throat, on his pulse, marking him, making Junmyeon’s flesh his own, his soul too.

(But Yifan doesn’t know that, Junmyeon doesn’t tell him that he would turn the whole world upside down for Yifan if he was allowed. Yifan would get sad, he would get that guilty look in his eyes, like he is making Junmyeon do this, like he is making Junmyeon stay—he’s not. This is all on Junmyeon. And perhaps, Yifan too. If only the taller man stopped all communication after 2014, they wouldn’t be here. But what would Junmyeon’s life be then?)

Yifan doesn’t cease, doesn’t stop. He copies the skies onto Junmyeon’s alabaster skin right after he is done pushing the fabric of the t-shirt up his torso, bunching at his neck. Even though it’s summer, the light wind is cool, crisp and the goosebumps on his skin are part Yifan and his eager, warm mouth, and part the wind, the fact that they are out like this. But there are no prying eyes, no keen ears, so Junmyeon gasps, loudly. The heat pools in his belly, shooting straight to his loins and he has to squeeze his legs together, suddenly aware of how this is affecting him.

But Yifan is relentless and all-aware. He chuckles against the sensitive skin of Junmyeon’s navel and wraps his large hands around each thigh, pushing them apart and down. Junmyeon squirms, a whine in the back of his throat. But it dies before it can reach his lips because his track pants get dragged down his legs and the sudden loss of warmth makes him gasp. Junmyeon doesn’t know where to put his hands, on Yifan’s head or bunch the blanket under him. He chooses the latter and gasps when Yifan repeats his marking on the inside of his thighs.

(Junmyeon knows Yifan loves his legs and his butt. Junmyeon had lost count of the times he would catch the other ogling. He would shimmy his hips or throw a wink at Yifan when no one was watching. And no one ever was.  _ Too unlikely _ , everyone would think.)

Junmyeon thrashes, feeling like he just might disintegrate if Yifan doesn’t touch him  _ right  _ where he needs him to. But that’s not just it. He notices and says, “Fan, Fan, come here, please.”

Yifan heeds, crawling back to hover over Junmyeon, blanket him with his taller, broader body. Junmyeon slips his hand under Yifan’s shirt again and uses the other to cup Yifan’s neck, to pull him down to kiss him. And Junmyeon kisses him like he was dying of thirst before this. Maybe Yifan felt the same because he kisses back, just as rashly, just as overtaken with desire, passion, need. 

Junmyeon pulls the t-shirt the other is wearing and pushes him closer, so their skins touch, their heartbeats resonate against each other’s ribs. Junmyeon shudders, feeling how Yifan feels—his heart is a matching wild tattoo with his. But the lightheaded feeling returns and Junmyeon knows they should stop for a moment, but god, he doesn’t want too. He wants to devour this moment whole, sear it into his brain—the lips, the heat, the touch.

Yifan thinks the same because he breaks the kiss to pant on Junmyeon’s neck and his wet, warm breath is ticklish but Junmyeon doesn’t mind. He is panting too, his lungs are fighting to gulp precious oxygen. He mutters as he nuzzles into Yifan’s hair, “Fan, Fan…” He doesn’t think much as he wraps his legs around Yifan’s waist and lifts his hips, gasping when he feels hardness prodding into his thigh. Yifan groans, deep and guttural, as he rolls his hips, pushing them down. Junmyeon gasps again, now a little less ashamed that he had gotten an erection just from kissing and touching. “Need you, Fan, please.”

Yifan chuckles, nipping at Junmyeon’s ear lobe, “Always so impatient, aren’t you?”

Junmyeon pouts, though he feels no resentment, “At least I’m not dragging you into the pool with me now, am I?” He turns his head to his left, eyeing his duffle bag, which rests just outside their tent. “Grab my bag, you will find lube there.”

Yifan heaves himself off and Junmyeon has one possessive hand over one thigh as Yifan shuffles around the bag, looking for the lubricant. Yifan smiles when he feels the lazy circles on his clothed thigh. Junmyeon does always keep touching some part of him when they are all alone like this—and he rather loves it. He finally finds what he needed and putting the small travel-size bottle down beside, he strips his sweatpants. Before he can tell, Junmyeon slips his hand under his boxers, wraps his fingers around his cock and gives one good, hard stroke.

Yifan moans and falls atop Junmyeon, but catches himself on his elbows before he ends up crushing the other. Junmyeon keeps the pace slow but steady and Yifan feels hot all over as he hardens some more. Junmyeon cups the tip, circling it, smearing the precum down his shaft next. “Myeon, Myeon,” Yifan whispers, “Wait.”

Junmyeon pouts (this time on purpose) and waits as Yifan pulls down his boxers. Junmyeon watches and his body trembles, knowing what’s coming and wanting it so  _ badly _ . He tugs at his own underwear and pushes it down. He spreads his legs and looks at Yifan, his breath catching when Yifan folds his knees and lightly traces his rim. Clenching and unclenching around nothing, Junmyeon throws his head back and says, “No teasing, okay?” He had closed his eyes when he said that, but when he opens them, he sees the universe watching them and he adds in a whisper, “Not tonight.”

Yifan takes a shuddering breath, the hair on his neck rising when he understands what Junmyeon means, needs from him. He agrees silently and kisses one knee. He grabs the bottle and slathers an ample amount on his fingers. Yifan pushes in one finger, feeling the slight resistant and he kisses a knee, murmuring, “My love, you need to relax.”

Junmyeon groans, “I know, shut up, okay? The last time we did this was last chuseok, what do you expect?”

Yifan chuckles as he pushes for some room, “Myeon, I know you can get very creative.”

Junmyeon manages a glare, his concentration now on smiting Yifan with his gaze alone. However, Yifan takes this opportunity and drags his finger in and out, adding another one. Junmyeon shivers, heat replacing the lifeblood in his veins as Yifan starts fucking him with his fingers alone in earnest. One touch at one spot has Junmyeon moaning and arching his back next, Yifan’s name spilling from his lips too. He pants, “Again, again…”

Yifan relents, pushing and prodding, replacing the stars in the sky with stars behind Junmyeon’s eyelids. He bites down on his lips and groans, “Fuck, fuck, Fan, please.” He is ready, he needs Yifan inside him  _ now _ .

Yifan gets it, he can feel Junmyeon is ready. He wipes his hand on a t-shirt (not sure whose it is) and grabs the bottle, slicking himself up generously. He hooks one of Junmyeon’s legs around his waist and then slowly, slowly pushes in.

The first breach is excruciating, Junmyeon won’t lie. His lungs halt, his stomach caves as he holds his breath and he shuts his eyes, pools of pain collecting at the corner. He bites down on his lips hard enough to draw blood but then he feels a tug and he opens his eyes, his vision blurred, as he finds Yifan looking at him, his eyes coloured deep with worry, concern and  _ love _ . “My love? Do you want me to pull out?”

Junmyeon realises Yifan’s only halfway in. And he doesn’t really want him to pull out, so he shakes his head. He wraps his arms around Yifan’s shoulders and says, “Just give me some time, okay?”

Yifan nods and pushes his face back into Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon sighs and brushes his lips on Yifan’s ear, urging his body to relax, for his muscles to accommodate. Can’t they understand how much he needs this? He looks up again, at the luminous bodies and he murmurs, “Fan, the whole of creation is watching us.” 

Yifan smiles and Junmyeon feels it on his skin. “They are. They always have been the only ones who know, haven’t they?”

Junmyeon smiles but a tear slips down his cheek anyway—not because he is in pain but because he remembers the time they would climb the highest towers in the city to catch one glimpse of the cosmos through a blanket of pollution. He remembers the time they had kissed in dark, with only the dark skies and stars as spectators because they couldn’t do it during the day. 

Yifan feels the tear on his skin and he catches it with his lips. He kisses the saltiness, aware of how Junmyeon feels because he knows he feels the same. His throat is closing up and he knows he would sob too. He cups his beloved’s face and places kisses all over that sweet face. He hears Junmyeon’s airy giggle and he knows he has managed to stave off the sadness for one moment. Yifan stops and looks at Junmyeon, just looks—at his flushed face, at his bitten-red lips, at the mole Yifan loves kissing, at the eyes that  _ still  _ holds the tenderest of gazes only for him. 

Junmyeon smiles, “You can, you can move now.”

Yifan asks, frowning a little, “You sure?” Junmyeon nods and licks his lips, parting them. Yifan kisses his lower lip and pushes all the way in. He swallows Junmyeon’s loud gasp and starts fucking into him, seriously, wholly. 

Junmyeon lets out breathy moans as his body jostles at each thrust. He is helpless to the pleasure, to the sheer force of it all. Yifan pushes his legs down some more, driving into him deeply, perfectly. Each drag leaves Junmyeon breathless, aching but he won’t have it any other way. So deep, so incredibly deep, filling him so utterly. He feels like he is being consumed, by the heat, by the hunger, by Yifan and by the universe. He closes his eyes but he opens them again and finds Yifan with his head bowed, his whole body straining, his eyes shut as he concentrates on giving, and giving. 

Junmyeon throws both of his legs around Yifan’s waist and even though they burn, he wants Yifan to come first, so he grabs fistfuls of Yifan’s hair and tugs, groaning, “Come on, faster, I want you to come inside me, please.”

Yifan chuckles, though breathless himself, “That’s messy.”

Junmyeon moans first because Yifan does a small grinding motion, but then rasps, “There’s literally a lake ten feet away from us.”

Yifan sighs and says nothing as he cups Junmyeon’s butt, squeezing the supple flesh and doing more of those sinful grinds. Junmyeon literally screams when he pushes right into his prostate and all his blood rushes to his head, making his heart pulse in his ears (other parts throb too but he can’t release the death grip on the blanket to address that). His cock rests there, curving on his stomach, jostling as his whole body jostles, smearing precum all across his abs. But he wants Yifan to come first, so he uses all his strength to clench down.

Yifan feels Junmyeon’s muscles closing in on him and he gasps. He warns, “Junmyeon, careful. You know this makes you sore.” In response, Yifan gets another glare even though Junmyeon looks so fucked-out, he still manages that (can never tell Junmyeon to do anything anyway).

(A conversation from the past briefly flashes in Yifan’s subconsciousness:  _ “Are you going to tell me how to feel for you now?” Yifan opened his mouth to protest but the ever-so-familiar pout and glare made him pause, reflect and then reply, “But you know you shouldn’t do this. We can’t have this.” The glare got replaced by a hint of deep sadness and the lips curled up in an equally sad smile, “I know that. But it’s you, and me. How can I just stop? You don’t need to do this,” the glare returns even if not so potent like before, “But I will do what I want, so shut up.” Yifan had shut up because suddenly there were warm, plush lips kissing him, alighting his whole being on fire. _ )

Junmyeon, of course, doesn’t listen. He clamps down hard on Yifan’s cock, pushing him over the edge. Too tight, too much, so he ends up spilling after his thrust gets choppy, irregular. He heaves as he slows down, his hips now rolling in a deliberate grind. Junmyeon gasps, his body shaking under Yifan’s, who wants Junmyeon to come too. So, he wraps his hand around Junmyeon’s cock, stroking a few times before Junmyeon spills. His eyes squeeze shut and his swollen lips part as he unravels. 

When nothing’s left but the sound of their chests heaving to breathe and the cacophony of the cicadas again, Junmyeon opens his eyes and Yifan smiles. Junmyeon beams back, his hands reaching. Yifan reaches down and wraps his whole body around Junmyeon. The cool summer air cools their heat down, dries their sweat and they should probably move to clean themselves up, but five more minutes can’t hurt.

After all, this, right now, is the most they can have. And they can’t help but be selfish. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't shake off the thought of Krisho taking a break and sneaking away into the forests uwu


End file.
